


Milagro!

by CandyTrain



Category: Blue Beetle (Comic), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyTrain/pseuds/CandyTrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Milagro drabbles relating to her relationship with her family and friends! ^^ Done in an ABC format, two drabbles per chapter! Will consist of 13 chapters from A-Z.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ants, Boyfriend

001\. **Ants**

“Don’t do that.”

Milagro looked up from where she was crouching, magnifying glass clutched in one hand, “do what?”

Jaime didn’t answer her. He held out his hand, huffing impatiently, “give me that.”

Milagro held the magnifying glass close to her chest, an automatic reaction to whenever someone told her to give them something, “no.”

“Milagro,” Jaime warned, voice louder this time, “give me the glass.”

“Why? Why should I give it to you?”

“You have homework to do.”

“I’ll do it later.”

“Milagro, stop. You’re hurting the ants. You’re killing them.” He peered down at her, frowning, “what you’re doing is wrong.”

“I saw you doing this last week. And the week before!”

Jaime opened his mouth to say something, but shut it just as quickly. He didn’t have a defense for that, and they both knew it. Milagro turned back to her afternoon activity, already angling the glass to heat up the second batch of ants. She had just come home from school, and she wanted to try what those boys on the bus told her about. Jaime was trying to ruin her fun, she thought, like he _always_ did.

“Look, I know that I did it last week, and the week before, but that doesn’t mean that _you_ should do it. You’re hurting those ants.”

“That didn’t stop you,” She mumbled, not looking at her brother.

“I… I know it didn’t’!” Jaime crossed his arms at the rebuttal, lips set in a thin line, “but mama caught me. Told me to stop, yelled at me and…” he leaned back on his heel, “and stuff…”

“She yelled at you?” Milagro’s voice was curious. It was also tinged with fear and a little empathy for her brother.

Jaime nodded, anger suddenly gone, “yeah, yeah she did. Told me to stop doing it, said I was causing a whole lot of destruction. Said that the ants weren’t doing anything to me… and that I should leave them alone.”

Milagro stood up, hand still holding the magnifying glass, but with an unsure look on her face.

“I don’t want mama yelling at you…” Jaime said quietly. He held out his hand, holding it until she acquiesced, the magnifying glass falling heavily into his hand, “thanks.”

Milagro said nothing, wouldn’t even look at him.

Jaime sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “look, I won’t tell her about this okay?”

“You promise?”

He shook his head up and down, “yep. No point in yelling at you when she already yelled at me.”

Milagro nodded her head, swallowing thickly. She glanced at the house and then the ground, eyes roving over the mini-battlefield. She had devastated two anthills and killed a bunch of ants. Granted, it was only five ants, but it was still five more than she needed to kill. She had been prepared to kill more, and if Jaime hadn’t stopped her, they wouldn’t have stood a chance. The ants that were still alive walked around their burnt friends, poking them and feeling them with their antlers. _Did they not realize that they were dead?_

Her eyes started to water, so Jaime walked closer, gathering her in a hug. She wrapped her hands around his stomach, hugging back but weakly. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, but now you understand right? Why you shouldn’t do it?”

“Yes,” she sniffed, muffled by the fabric of his t-shirt.

“You feel bad?” He felt her nod against his chest. He breathed out slowly, remembering when his mother confronted him, how bad she made him feel about what he did. How his father had only given him a sad look when he had tried to turn to him for comfort, “yeah, I did too.”

 

-

 

002. **Boyfriend**

Milagro watched her brother close the door behind him. His friend had spent the whole day with him and her, watching movies and participating in cooking and papercrafts. He was pretty cool, but he ate way too much, “is he your boyfriend?”

“Bart?” Jaime inquired, confused.

“Yeah.”

“What? No.”

“Oh I’m sorry!” Milagro corrected herself, “is he your  _girlfriend_?”

Jaime gaped, “you do know that Bart’s a boy right?”

His sister peered at her brother. He was so confusing sometimes, “so he’s your boyfriend?”

Jaime sighed and rubbed at his temples, wondering exactly how in the world he ended up with a sister like her.


	2. Cut, Drawing

003. **Cut**

“Wow!” Alberto held out his hands, voice kind and concerned, “come here. Let me look at you…”

Milagro shook her head from beyond the doorway, filled with a sudden shyness, “no… I look stupid.”

“No honey, I think you look very beautiful.” He motioned for her to come closer, gentle smile, “please?”

She was unsure if her father was genuinely in awe of her new look, or just trying to make her feel better, but she walked over anyways. Well, more liked _trudged_ , “I feel weird. My head feels lighter.”

Alberto gathered his only daughter in his arms, placing a kiss atop her head, “that’s only to be expected, but you will get used to it.” He ruffled her haircut, “it’s been a while since I’ve seen your hair this short… It looks good! Very trendy.”

“I guess,” she replied, less miffed than before. “I wish they left more hair, I can’t even make pigtails anymore.”

Alberto chuckled, ruffling her short hair, “that might be true, no more pigtails, but look on the bright side… at least you won’t need as much Shampoo!”

Jaime, who had been leaning against the doorway the entire time, puffed out his chest a little, grinning, “you look like a little boy now.” He crossed his arms, “pretty soon you’ll be growing a _beard_ …”

“At least it will be a lot nicer looking than yours…” Milagro quipped, grinning as Jaime gave her a look before sheepishly rubbing at the hairs on his chin.

Alberto sighed, “ _children_ …”

**-**

**004\. Drawing**

“Do you like it?”

Bianca Reyes stopped wiping the kitchen counter and looked down, taking in her daughter’s toothy smile before looking back at the piece of paper that was suddenly thrust in her face. She took the drawing, feeling her parental pride blossoming with a vengeance. Only a couple of days in kindergarten, and she was already drawing pictures! A rainbow sticker was slapped right next to her daughter’s hastily scribbled signature, which meant that her teacher thought she had done a good job.

She smiled, eyes crinkling as she kneeled, gathering her daughter in a half-hug, “ _Mija_ , I love it!” She held the drawing close, looking at all the little details that Milagro had put in. The house looked good, albeit a bit wonky shaped. Completely the wrong color, but that was okay. Milagro stood between herself and Alberto, and they were all holding hands. A dog stood between Milagro and Alberto, a black fuzzy lump with a wagging purple tail. They did not have a dog, but Bianca gave her daughter points for imagination.

She looked at herself and nodded. Her daughter had definitely captured her likeness… with a few adjustments. She wore scrubs, green ones, and she had on very large glasses, as well as hot pink heels. A bloody saw was in her left hand, and in her right, she was clutching what apparently looked like a bleeding valentine’s heart. She furrowed her brow at the carnage, but decided not to comment on it.

She then looked at her daughter’s interpretation of Alberto and was very, very impressed. With only one hand, he lifted a car that  apparently weighed in excess of two million pounds ( _as it was written, scribbly of course_ ), and he was eating a pie at the same time. She squinted again, deciding that it was not a pie, but a very lumpy pork empanada, one of her husband’s favorites. Milagro had captured her husband’s good looks, and his apparent herculean strength. He was, ahem, _also_ wearing pink heels.

Her eyes roved over the picture, loving all the detail and thought put into it. It was definitely a work of love.

There was one thing that was missing though… _A very important thing_.

“Mija?”

“Yes, mama?”

“Where is your brother?”

Her daughter blinked adorably, “Jaime?”

“Yes…” Bianca took a closer look, wondering if he was hidden somewhere like in those puzzles that Milagro liked in her school magazines. When she couldn’t find him, she turned to look at her daughter, confused, “yes,” she repeated, “where is he?”

“Oh,” Milgaro’s face darkened, lip pulled downward in a frown, “he’s in the backyard. I buried him. That’s why the dog is there. He helped dig the hole.”

Bianca raised a brow.

Milagro, sensing that her mother wanted more explanation, continued, “The dog is very helpful. He can always dig Jaime’s bones back up if we need him.”

“Oh mija…” She blinked before tiredly rubbing at her eyes, wondering what Jaime did or said to upset her this time. Milagro obviously was not happy when she mentioned her brother’s name. She smiled, kissing Milagro on the cheek before directing her gently toward the garage, “go grab your shovel and bucket. I’ll be out with you soon!”

Milagro brightened again, having apparently forgotten her brief moment of anger at her sibling. She trotted off, eager to start her gardening, and Bianca looked after her, concerned. She placed the picture on the refrigerator, keeping in place with a banana magnet her husband had bought her. She sighed.

She would have to have a talk with her son.

 


End file.
